Fireflies and The Night Sky
by Serion Furukawa
Summary: /Oneshoot/Suatu hal yang tidak kelihatan kasat mata tak selamanya berarti tidak ada. Sebuah fict berisi keterkaitan satu sama lain dan sudut pandang yang berbeda serta... dominan negatif. Namun, hal terakhir itu ia acuhkan. Bagaimana mungkin kau menolak suatu hal yang menjamin keberadaanmu?/Fluffy/Pairing:SasuIno/Mind to R&R?


"Ino-_chan_, apa yang akan kau ceritakan nanti?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat-Kin. Yang ditanya membalas dengan sebuah senyum lebar sebelum merogoh saku tas selempangnya. Beberapa anak lain yang merasa penasaran pun mendekat ke arah anak perempuan berambut pirang lurus sebahu itu. Ino namanya. Anak tunggal keluarga Yamanaka yang tergolong anak cerdas di kelas mereka.

Tangan mungil itu keluar bersamaan dengan sebuah toples kaca di mana tutupnya berupa selembar kain cokelat yang diikatkan dengan tali putih. Kedua tangannya menggenggam toples itu kemudian menunjukkannya pada teman-temannya. Raut senang disertai kebanggaan terlukis di wajah ovalnya. Senyum yang mengembang membuat matanya menyipit dikarenakan pipinya yang _cuby_.

"Apa? Mana dia?" tanya anak yang lain sembari ikut memegang toples itu ditutup dan bagian bawahnya. "Tidak ada pun, Ino-_chan_," lisan Kin mengambil benda kaca itu dan melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Kau pasti lupa membawanya. Atau… yang kau bawa lepas?" Shion bertanya tanpa sedikit pun melihat ke arah Ino. Dengan sengaja, Shion-anak yang masuk dalam ruang lingkup anak angkuh dan kaya-mulai mengguncangkan toples itu namun langsung dirampas secara kasar oleh Ino.

"Berhenti mengganggunya!" teriak Ino di hadapan mereka dengan pipi yang digembungkan dan kedua alis menyatu. Toples kaca itu didekapnya erat-erat di depan bahu kirinya dengan kedua tangan-menjauhkan benda itu dari teman-temannya terutama olokkan mereka.

"Dia ada. Dia ada di dalam sini. Kalian saja yang tidak bisa melihatnya!"

Ino mengeratkan tas selempangnya yang hampir jatuh lalu segera meninggalkan teman-temannya. Langkahnya yang lebar dan cepat menandakan ia marah. Ia kesal pada mereka. Sangat kesal.

Dan sepasang bola hitam yang sekelam langit malam tanpa bintang mengiringi kepergiannya sebelum menghilang di balik salah satu pohon.

00000

**Fireflies and The Night Sky  
**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuIno

Rated : K plus

Warning : Fluffy

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**DON'T COPAS**

00000

Semilir angin yang berhembus di sekitar membuat sebuah nada terdengar samar. Berbagai kalimat terbang dibawa angin. Tapi biarlah, biar tetap begitu, biar semua ucapannya pergi dan kalau perlu dihembuskan di sekitar teman-temannya. Ungkapan-ungkapan kekesalan yang semula hanya gerutuan, cabutan pada rumput, kini harus ditambahi dengan sebuah isakan. Isakan kecil dan lemah membuatmu harus berada tepat dua langkah di sekitarnya untuk dapat sampai di telingamu.

"Berhenti membuang tenagamu," sebuah suara menghentikan aksi Ino-anak yang tadi duduk beralaskan rumput beserta segala isakan dan kekesalannya. Ino menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, Sasuke sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Dihapusnya dengan cepat air mata yang sempat menetes dengan sekali sapuan sebelum menghampiri anak lelaki dengan surai raven itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa ada di sini?" tanyanya riang dengan sebelah tangan mencengkeram erat tas selempang sementara sebelahnya lagi memegang toples kaca.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Kenapa kau di sini?" Sasuke mulai memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke kantong celana dan membuang muka.

"Aku tidak mau masuk kelas hari ini. Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?!" Keputusan yang begitu cepat diambil oleh Ino membuat Sasuke kembali menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya satu kepala itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau masuk?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke dibalas dengan punggung Ino yang disandarkan pada batang pohon di belakang mereka. Alih-alih berpikir akan menjawab, gadis pirang itu masih saja terdiam.

Sedikit celah di antara bibir Sasuke terbuka-hendak berbicara-namun Ino duluan memotongnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin tanya padamu. Apa kau melihat sesuatu di dalam toples ini?" tanya Ino dengan sorot mata kosong. Iris _onyx_ itu menatap langsung ke bagian dalam toples kaca yang memang transparan itu.

Otaknya tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya. Dia bukan seperti anak lain yang barusan bertanya dengan wajah polos 'Apa? Di mana?'

Dia cukup tahu, kadang sesuatu yang tak terlihat bukan selamanya berarti tidak ada. Pengajaran itu didapat Sasuke dari Itachi.

"Ya," sahut Sasuke. Seketika, raut sedih yang menghinggapi wajah Ino terbang entah kemana digantikan raut muka antusias.

"Kau melihatnya? Benarkah?" Ino sedikit melompat kecil dan tahu-tahu sudah berada tepat di depan Sasuke. Seulas senyum tipis diberikan Ino pada benda dalam genggamannya namun tak lama raut cemberut kembali ia tunjukkan.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihatnya, ya? Sasuke-_kun_ bisa, tapi kenapa mereka tidak?" ucap Ino dengan suara yang semakin memelan di ujung.

Dia tahu sekarang apa permasalahannya dan bukan berarti dia berbohong mengatakan jika dia benar-benar bisa melihat objek dalam tabung kaca itu. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada gadis itu kemudian biarlah Ino sendiri yang mengambil kesimpulan.

Anak lelaki berumur sekitar 12 tahun itu merogoh tas selempangnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda menyerupai akuarium kecil berbentuk balok namun terbuat dari kayu yang sudah dihaluskan. Diberikannya pada Ino namun tidak langsung disambut melainkan ditatapi dulu sejenak. Kepala gadis itu sedikit miring menandakan Ino tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke. Jeda sampai beberapa detik namun tangan Sasuke masih menggantung di udara-menunggu dengan setia gadis itu selesai berpikir. Sama sekali tidak ada keinginan memberi _clue_ lain, biar Ino sendiri yang mencari tahu.

"Sekarang aku tahu!" pekiknya kegirangan dan dihadiahi sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis dari Sasuke.

v/(^0^)\v

"Ino Yamanaka," panggilan Kurenai-_sensei _sama sekali tak membuat Ino terjengkat. Gadis itu malah menunggu dengan sabar namanya dipanggil. Dengan segala kepastian, ia beranjak dari duduknya yang beralaskan rumput lalu menghampiri _sensei_-nya itu. Saat ini, mereka memang sedang belajar di alam terbuka. Tugas yang diberikan Kurenai mendukung sekali jika dilakukan di tempat _outdoor_ seperti ini. Berselang Ino hampir sampai di barisan paling depan, Sasuke mendadak ikut berdiri lalu berjalan bersama Ino sampai di depan semuanya.

"Sasuke, giliranmu masih lama. Beri waktu pada Ino untuk bercerita." Kurenai memberi tahu dengan lembut.

"Biar saja, _sensei_. Ini pekerjaan kami bersama," terang Ino. Kurenai yang merasa sudah mendapat penjelasan pun terbungkam. Masih dalam diam, guru muda sekaligus cantik itu duduk bersimpuh. Tak lama, anggukan diberikannya pada tanah tempatnya berpijak sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, silahkan beritahu pada kami apa yang kalian bawa."

**Kunang-kunang, **_**fireflies**_**, **_**hotaru**_**, terserahmu mau menyebutnya apa.**

**Ia bagai sebuah cahaya menyerupai kilauan.**

**Semua orang tahu ia, semua orang kenal dengannya.**

**Tapi tak semua orang menyadari kehadirannya.**

**Kau tak akan bisa melihatnya dalam keadaan apapun.**

**Kecuali… kau adalah orang dengan sejuta sudut pandang.**

**Kunang-kunang…**

**Bagai penglihatan semu… **

**Kau tak akan menemukannya di antara sinar lainnya.**

**Sinar itu menyamarkannya, mengaburkan cahaya, kilauan beserta eksistensinya.**

**Saat yang lain berpendar dalam biasan terang yang fana atau mungkin kekal, **

**ia harus menepi.**

**Bukan lagi sesaat melainkan berkelaluan.**

**Di saat yang lain tatkala berpacu dan bergelut dalam gemilang nyata, **

**ia harus beralih haluan menjumpai kegelapan.**

**Ibarat langit malam, kegelapan identik dengan kelam dan makna negatif.**

**Tapi itu semua dia acuhkan.**

**Di saat kehadiranmu dipertanyakan namun di pihak lain ada yang menjamin kemunculanmu, apa ada alasan untuk tak berpaling?**

**Laksana ke-abstrak-an, alibi kini tak lagi berwujud.**

**Malam menjamin hidupmu karena kunang-kunang diciptakan dengan terang yang bersamanya dan… **

**kunang-kunang tercipta hanya untuk malam. **

**Menemani malam beserta seluruh sepi yang mendera dan membantu memancarkan potensi. **

**Saat malam berlalu, kunang-kunang pun begitu.**

**Saling menjaga dan menemani sunyi.**

**Itulah mereka…**

"_**Kunang-kunang dan langit malam**_," ucap Sasuke dan Ino bersamaan setelah sebelumnya berkata sambil bersahut-sahutan. Gadis bermata _aqua_ itu menatap Sasuke dengan berbinar. Kini, Ino tahu sekarang. Ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang masih menggantung. Ia tahu, kunang-kunang miliknya butuh tempat dalam kotak kayu hitam milik Sasuke. Hanya dalam kegelapanlah ia bersinar, bukan dengan sinar di sekitarnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia juga tahu di mana tempat ia seharusnya berada. Sasuke. Sasuke-lah yang dapat memancarkan auranya dan tempatnya berada. Bukan bersama sekumpulan anak seperti Shion. Mereka hanya menghampirinya di saat dibutuhkan.

Kunang-kunang dalam kotak kayu hitam yang ditutupi kain cokelat itu kini jadi saksi. Saksi bisu penyatuan benang merah oleh _Kami-sama_ di antara keduanya; Sasuke dan Ino. Dan lucunya, selepas kejadian itu, semua teman sekelas mereka mendadak mendekat pada Ino. Kali ini bukan lagi karena ingin terciprat kepintaran Ino dan Sasuke, melainkan tambah satu alasan lain yaitu; cari perhatian pada Sasuke. Dan satu hal lagi, dari situlah tercipta sebuah klub bernama Sasuke _lovers_.

Berhati-hatilah kau, Ino Yamanaka!

Kini ada lagi sinar lain di sekitarmu, mencoba memburamkan sinar milikmu. Tapi, berbanggalah kau! Lihatlah! Pangeranmu, Sasuke Uchiha, mengacuhkan mereka. Dan, oh, lihatlah! Dia datang menghampirimu. Cepat perbaiki penampilanmu!

Seragam? Sudah

Blazer? Sudah

Rambut?

Oh, ayolah! Kau terlambat. Tangan kekar itu kini terlanjur menggenggam erat tangan mungilmu. Tapi, tak apa.

Seutas benang merah lain kini muncul menguatkan si benang utama.

Percayalah, pangeran berkuda putihmu itu akan selalu kembali padamu bersama segala kuatnya tekad yang ia miliki. Dan untukmu, Sasuke Uchiha, temanilah kunang-kunang kecilmu sampai waktu harus turun tangan memisahkan kalian.

**~Fin~**

**A/N:**

**Rebes jg ngetik fict ni. Apa ada yang tau kalo saya nyelesain fict tepat jam setengah empat pagi? (manakamitau) Sekalian saja deh ga usah tidur. Mana selama itu saya merasa _de javu_ dengan rumah hantu lagi. Suara-suara di dapur itu loh, bikin saya sempat masang status siaga 1. Bwahaha… padahal ortu udah manggil-manggil dari kamar nyuruh tidur.  
**

**Mumpung masih sempat, saya mau mengucapkan "SELAMAT MERAYAKAN HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1435 H. Minal Aidin, mohon maaf lahir batin, ya?"  
**


End file.
